<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heavens In Your Eyes by The_Drowsy_Captain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856972">The Heavens In Your Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Drowsy_Captain/pseuds/The_Drowsy_Captain'>The_Drowsy_Captain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mars Colony A.U. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Astronaut, Alternate Universe - Mars Colony, Alternate Universe - Space, Amputee Erwin Smith, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Astronaut Erwin Smith, Astronaut Levi Ackerman, Coming Out, Commander Erwin Smith, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Death, Mutual Pining, No beta reader we die like erwin did against the beast titan, Outer Space, POV Multiple, Pining, Song: Rocket Man (Elton John), Space Flight, Space Innacuracies, Space Stations, secret crushes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Drowsy_Captain/pseuds/The_Drowsy_Captain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had inherited his love for the stars from his mother, treasuring them within his heart. When she passed away, he found comfort in the stars thanks to the telescope she'd bought for him.</p>
<p>Erwin had spent his childhood learning about the mysteries of the universe from his father. When he was drafted into the military, only for Erwin to bury him a year later, Erwin vowed to find his father's answers.</p>
<p>The two of them now stood on opposite ends of the launchpad, their squads behind them as they waited to take the first ride to Mars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mars Colony A.U. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As we wait for Chapter 138 of the Manga, please enjoy an astronaut AU I made inspired by @ d1m1tr.dalca video on tik-tok https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeMDUYd2/</p>
<p>To my readers of "It Started With Cadet Training" I will have the next arc launched <i>after</i> chapter 138.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as Levi could remember, he loved space. He remembered the lonely nights at Kenny’s house, staring up at the night sky with the telescope his mother had bought for him before she passed from cancer. He had to watch her die, yet she always managed to buy him gifts, teach him as much as she could about the world. She was his northern star, her favourite star. He inherited her love for the heavens, the stars brought him peace. A home he could harbour himself in as Kenny forced sports and “manly” activities upon him.</p>
<p>For as long as Erwin could remember, he longed for the mystery space held. His father’s favourite unit to teach had always been space, teaching his son constantly at home about the mystery of the stars and beyond. He’d watched the soul of his father crushed as a letter came home, saying he was drafted for a war overseas. He’d buried his father that same year, promising him he’d find his father’s answers.</p>
<p>That is how both of them found themselves standing outside their respective shuttles. They were leading the first few teams of the Paradis Corporation to space, members of the Scout division, a division dedicated to the frontier of space exploration. They’d worked hard to get here, suffering through training and enduring the various tests. </p>
<p>Erwin pressed the ticket to his head as he waited for the pathway to extend fully to the door of the shuttle, his team not too far behind him.<br/>“This is for you, dad,” he whispered quietly to himself staring upwards through the clear plastic ceiling towards the sky. He knew better than to leave his mic on thankfully.</p>
<p>It was a clear day, the clouds nowhere in sight. He knew that if Levi was standing next to him, he’d be remarking how they have a clear shot upwards. That there should be no mistakes. Erwin would lean over, tilting his head just slightly to see the stars twinkling within his eyes, the tiny galaxies that were perfect orbs to him. His heart would quicken as he fought the urge to lean over and kiss him, knowing that there’d never been a time nor place for him to allow himself such happiness.</p>
<p>With a sigh, he turned his head back to the shuttle door, now directly in front of him. He reached out, turning the latch with a shove and stepping inside. His team following him inside.</p>
<p>Across the launchpad, at the other ship, Levi waited as his own pathway extended. His hand crumpled the ticket in his pocket a little bit more. It was a novelty, unnecessary to even have them but Hange had insisted that Erwin make them, and like always, Erwin agreed. He always agreed to whatever they suggested.</p>
<p>Looking out at the sky on the horizon, he double-checked once more for clouds. Still, none were to be seen.<br/>“A clear day for a launch, everyone ready?” he said through his mic, knowing full well that Erwin’s team could hear him as well, and the ground control. He was more focused on Erwin hearing his voice.</p>
<p>The two of them had spent years together, training and working hard to get to this point. Sure, they worked with their friends Mike and Hange, yet, Erwin was always different to Levi. He could be himself around him, he wasn’t afraid to be the scared kid that still resided within his chest, around Erwin. He wasn’t scared to say the wrong thing because there was nothing wrong he could say to him.</p>
<p>“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Hange quipped into the microphone from across the launchpad.</p>
<p>“Anyone have ‘Rocket Man’?” Mike chuckled, as the pathway connected Levi to his shuttle.</p>
<p>“I do. I’m saving it for when we’re in hyperspace, Mike,” Erwin replied back as the sound of a door hissing open filled Levi’s ears.</p>
<p>He stepped onto his shuttle, staring at the deck of the shuttle. It rested upwards, pointing to the heavens above. Levi reached his hand up to clutch the symbol on his chest, the symbol of the Scout Division. Two wings, one white and one blue, the night sky dotted around them. </p>
<p>“Ready to see it, mom?” he whispered to himself, making sure his mic was turned off. He knew she wouldn’t hear him either way. She would never hear him again.</p>
<p>Yet there was still that familiar sensation of her hug around his chest as if she was right there with him. It still hurt after all these years.</p>
<p>“I’ll make you proud,” Erwin and Levi whispered to themselves as they buckled into their seats on opposite sides of the launchpad. Neither could hear one another, yet if they had, if they could have seen the reflective looks on each other’s faces, neither would have known the words to say to the other.</p>
<p>“Ready to launch Scouts?” the ground team asked through the microphone, a member of the M.P. or Moon-Police as they called themselves. Their actual name was management personnel, the comfiest job in the Paradis Company. </p>
<p>Erwin recognized the voice of his friend Nile instantly. A smile drew across his lips as he punched in the last few codes into the commander’s armrest.<br/>“Ship Alpha, ready when you are, Nile.”</p>
<p>“Ship Beta, ready to launch, mate,” Mike repeated over the coms.</p>
<p>“Ship Gamma, ready to go,” Hange confirmed as well.</p>
<p>With a deep breath, recollecting himself, Levi replied back with a stern voice:<br/>“Ship Omega, ready for launch.”</p>
<p>“Alright Scouts, good luck out there. Starting launch in three…”</p>
<p>Levi’s heart started to hammer in his chest, the taunt of the heavens so close. He’d worked so hard to get to this point, to be able to reach out and touch them. All for her. </p>
<p>“Two…”</p>
<p>Erwin clutched the armrest tightly. He couldn’t mute his comms anymore due to protocol, so he mouthed the words instead.<br/>“Are you watching, dad? I’m almost there. I hope you’re proud of your son.”</p>
<p>“One.”</p>
<p>As the rumble of the ship’s engines turning on filled Levi’s ears, he rested his head back against the seat, closing his eyes as he felt gravity release its hold on him. The weightless feeling of being pushed and pulled towards and away from the Earth rocked through his body as he clutched the ticket in his gloved hand.</p>
<p>Erwin kept his eyes open as the heavens passed by him, breaking away to display the brilliance of the dark, starlight beyond. He swallowed the lump that had been building up in his throat as his body started to feel as if it was made from nothing at all. He took a deep breath in and exhaled as he stared out into space as the ship “righted” itself - despite there being no up or down within space.</p>
<p>“Scouts, are you seeing this?” Erwin asked, knowing the radio transmitted to all five-hundred of the scouts.</p>
<p>“It’s stellar,” Hange chuckled, their voice breaking through the radio.</p>
<p>“You going to play ‘Rocket Man’ or what?” Mike pressed in a teasing tone. Erwin doubted he didn’t already have it playing on his ship.</p>
<p>“Alright, hold your horses. Everyone ready with hyper-space first. Levi, what about you? Are you seeing this?” Erwin asked, his attention zoning in on the fact that Levi had yet to respond as he reached into his pocket for the MP3 player - it was old as dirt, but he refused to replace it.</p>
<p>“Sorry, must’ve muted myself. We’re ready to enter hyper-space, Commander,” Levi responded, ever the professional. </p>
<p>Erwin smiled at the calm tone of his Captain, pushing the CD into the player as his crew prepped the hyperspace.</p>
<p>“Ready when you are, Commander,” his second-in-command aboard his ship told him. His true second in commands were Mike, Levi, and Hange.</p>
<p>“You’re all clear for hyper-space,” Pyxis’s voice cut in through their radio, signalling them that they’d successfully left the Earth’s atmosphere and were near the Moon station.</p>
<p>“Pyxis, I can’t tell you how good it is to hear your voice,” Erwin stated.</p>
<p>“I could say the same to you, Erwin,” he chuckled over the radio.</p>
<p>“Well, what do you say Scouts? Who’s ready to see Mars?” Erwin asked, a light-hearted tone to his voice as he addressed the scouts. <br/>He received a variety of responses, all affirming that they were ready. With a smile, he nodded to his second-in-command, telling them to take the ship into hyperspace. As the familiar rush of movement washed over him, he almost felt as if he was back in training, with his captain’s around his side. His mind started to wander, attempting to picture what Levi must look like right now. Was he staring out into space with the familiar glare he carried? Was he smiling? Would he still be smiling if he was there with him?</p>
<p>In another ship, trailing behind Erwin’s in hyperspace, Levi wondered the same thing. Was Erwin smiling right now? He must be, with how loud Elton John was blasted through the radio. Was he staring at the same stars rapidly passing by? Levi had too many questions filling his mind as he gazed out with a blank stare. For those who knew him best, they’d notice the small quirked corners of his mouth. A smile faintly on his lips.</p>
<p>Yet it was hardly comparable to the morph of emotion across Erwin’s face as Mars finally came into view. It started with an open mouth, slowly growing wider until the corners quirked up into a wide grin. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, threatening to roll down his cheeks as his crew cheered around him. Through the comms, he heard the voices of his fellow Captains, as well as the Garrison and M.P.</p>
<p>“We did it! We’re fucking here!” Mike cheered, throwing his arms up in celebration and punching the air.</p>
<p>“Do you know what this means?! That’s Mars! We’re going to walk on Mars!” Hange exclaimed, trying hard to resist the urge to remove their helmet in excitement.</p>
<p>“Walk on Mars? We’re going to live on the damn planet!” Levi reminded her in his own form of enthusiasm, earning an ungodly screech of joy from Hange. </p>
<p>This only made Erwin’s smile wider. Levi rarely shared in his joy, always having goals to reach after he’d just completed ones. Yet this time, he managed to put them aside.</p>
<p>“Congratulations Scouts, you did it. You son-of-a-bitch, Erwin, you did it,” Nile chuckled from back on Earth.</p>
<p>“Welcome to the space force,” Pyxis added, drinking down a shot of vodka back on the moon.</p>
<p>Erwin hardly had the words to respond, let alone guide his crew into proper launch procedures. Yet, somehow, they managed to land down on the ground. As he stumbled upwards, unbuckling himself quickly, he rushed to the exit of the shuttle, yanking open the door.</p>
<p>The first steps on Mars were like walking on the heavens. The way the ground crunched under his feet, how the soil was just perfect to support him. Tilting his helmet upwards, his jaw fell open once more as he stared up at the heavens above. He could see them all, each and every star, ones you could never even see from Earth.</p>
<p>As Levi exited his shuttle, he glanced around quickly for Erwin. His eyes landed immediately on the figure to his right, staring up at the sky. Without a second thought, Levi half-jumped, half-ran his way over to Erwin. Stopping immediately once he reached his side, standing a “safe” distance away from him. Just close enough to be familiar, not close enough to give anything away.</p>
<p>Tilting his head upwards, he immediately knew why Erwin was so enraptured. His telescope could never do this justice. His hand curled tighter around the ticket as a smile tugged at his lips. The longer he stared, the more he could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes. </p>
<p>It felt as if there were only the two of them standing there, gazing up at the heavens. Yet, there were people, five-hundred of them bustling about and setting up structures, places for them to live. Each had their own task, and none dared to disturb the Commander or Captain standing there, staring up at the sky.</p>
<p>“I’ve spent all my life staring at them. Yet if you’d told me years ago that I was only staring at a portion of them, I’d laugh at you,” Levi whispered quietly, having switched his comms to only transmit to Erwin’s.</p>
<p>He felt something brush his gloved hand before he heard a response. Erwin’s gloved hand wrapped around his, thin fibre’s that clung to each’s skin rested against each other as Erwin intertwined their fingers. Levi made no move to protest or pull away, he was too preoccupied with the hammering of blood to his face.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Erwin eventually replied, the words barely registering in Levi’s ears.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to speak, to ask what he meant until it hit him. What Erwin was thanking him for. The moment he’d found him, in his quarters back on Earth, a bottle of pills in his remaining hand. How he shook as he stared down at the bottle, tears spilling from his eyes. He’d just lost his arm not too long before then in a training-related accident and was under threat that he’d be cut from the program due to the injury.</p>
<p>Levi had grabbed his hands, screamed that he was an idiot for even thinking that far. He’d screamed all the way to command, declaring that if Erwin was cut, he’d quit. Neither of them left, the threat of losing not one, but two of their best Scouts was too much for Paradis. </p>
<p>“If it meant getting you here, I’d do it again,” Levi stated, squeezing Erwin’s hand tightly. He didn’t want to let go of him quiet yet, he wanted to stand there forever.</p>
<p>“I’d do the same for you if you asked me to,” Erwin mumbled, squeezing his hand back. Levi made a small step closer to Erwin, inching until they were shoulder to shoulder.</p>
<p>They stood in silence there, resting against each other’s shoulders quietly as they gazed up at the stars above. Neither of them knew quite what to say next, the words hanging on both of their tongues. Three words that would shift their lives far more than the immigration between planets. </p>
<p>Yet, just as Erwin opened his mouth to say them, Hange came up behind the two of them, hugging them tightly.<br/>“What are we talking about? Stars? Come on, there’s work to be done! You can stare later!” they reminded them, their voice muffled by the fact that their mic wasn’t connected to Erwin’s or Levi’s comm systems at the moment.</p>
<p>“Ah, Hange! Sorry, must’ve gotten lost in the beauty of it all. How much has been done so far?” Erwin asks, turning around and letting go of Levi’s hand, turning his coms back on.</p>
<p>Levi didn’t mind him turning around, or the interruption of Hange. Yet, his hand still felt heavy as Erwin took his back. He felt colder despite the space suit wrapped around his body, the lack of heat from Erwin at his side. Stupid fucking four-eyes.</p>
<p>“Not much, but we do need your helps with some major plans and structures, mind coming with me?” Hange explained, stepping back and releasing both of them from the hug.</p>
<p>“Yeah sure,” Levi said, shrugging his shoulders and motioning for them to start walking.</p>
<p>“Lead on,” Erwin encouraged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After tirelessly working all day to set up the structure, Erwin finally found himself standing on the top lip of the crater, looking down at the station now assembled below. His eyes scanned it carefully, taking in every little detail. The greenhouse dome wasn’t green yet, but he knew Hange would have it up and flourishing in no time. He could see the lights on in the living spaces, signalling that everyone was settling in nicely. In the community rooms, he could even see a few people chatting with one another as they dined. </p><p>A soft sigh of relief escaped his lips as he watched the sun slowly disappearing on the horizon. They’d managed to make it through their first day. Sure, there were many more to come, but at least they’d made it here. </p><p>“I wish you could see it, dad. You’d probably be talking my ear off right now,” Erwin mused to himself, recalling fond memories of his father. Late at night when he’d stay up with his dad until the clock struck twelve, discussing various aspects of space and watching old launch videos.</p><p>Due to his helmet blocking his hearing, Erwin failed to notice the footsteps of someone walking up to him. That was until he was standing right next to him.</p><p>As Levi strode across the foreign terrain, still adjusting to how light his steps felt, his eyes roamed over Erwin. The way his head was tilted back in his helmet, gazing upwards at the stars above. The way that the suit clung in every perfect way to Erwin’s body, dark black fabric with grey piping that connected to the slim pack on his back. His attention was drawn back to Erwin’s face as he spoke something he couldn’t hear. If Levi could read lips, he would’ve known what he’d said to himself. Unfortunately, the words were between Erwin and the universe.</p><p>When he finally reached his side, Levi stood quietly, facing the same direction as Erwin was. Part of him wanted to see just how long it would take the other man to notice him. Part of him didn’t want to disturb him. </p><p>He knew how Erwin got sometimes, staring off into space or muttering to himself. He did it as well, a few times when he was alone. Levi didn’t mind that he did the same. Sometimes you just needed to be alone with the universe. </p><p>Yet, something had compelled him to walk out to the Commander. That something was an incredibly annoying duo named Hange and Mike. They’d refused to stop pestering him until he went out after the Commander.</p><p>When it had gotten to the point that even his own team joined in, Levi admitted defeat. He walked down to the entrance, passing by the nattering trio that was Eren, Armin and Mikasa. Thankfully, no one else was in the entrance, allowing for him to suit up and leave without further disturbances. </p><p>Erwin noticed someone as he settled next to him, gazing out at the stars that were starting to dot the sky once more. He glanced over at the person quickly, not moving his head, just his eyes, and felt his breath hitch in his chest.</p><p>Had Levi really came all the way out here to stand next to him and watch the stars? Surely there were other places to view them - why would he choose the one next to him? Erwin felt like a teenager again, fawning over a burning flame in his chest that refused to go out despite his best efforts.</p><p>Sneaking another peak, his gaze lingered a little longer. There was a certain way that the stars reflected against Levi’s visor that caused them to sparkle in his eyes as well. Erwin could stare into them forever. The way they twinkled with every movement mesmerized him, drawing him closer each time.</p><p>Then he watched Levi’s eyes shift towards him. He snapped his gaze forwards once more, praying that he wasn’t noticed. Praying that his face wasn’t as red as it felt. Praying that his hammering heart would cease. He didn’t have a shot at Levi, yet he couldn’t stop the lingering looks and dreams at night.</p><p>He saw Levi reach his arm up, tapping his finger against the side of his helmet. Erwin blinked for a moment, processing the signal before clueing in. Quickly, he switched his mic into the same channel as Levi’s.</p><p>“What are you doing out here alone?” Levi asks as soon as he notices Erwin’s comms turn on.</p><p>“I just wanted to gaze at the stars,” Erwin lies, praying Levi wouldn’t see through him. In truth, he wanted to spend some time alone. He wanted some alone time with his thoughts.</p><p>“You could’ve done that in the observatory,” Levi states, still facing out at the stars.</p><p>“We’re on Mars, Levi,” Erwin reminds him, “You can observe the stars under artificial gravity any day on Earth. You can’t observe them under Mars gravity on Earth.”</p><p>Levi lets out a small sigh. Glancing over, Erwin notices a small turn in the corner of his lips.<br/>“True. You don’t get to see half these stars back on Earth. My mom would’ve loved this.”</p><p>Erwin froze, resisting the urge to glance at Levi again. He never mentioned his parents, always avoiding the conversations when anyone pressed him. So, Erwin had no response to offer him.</p><p>Thankfully, Levi carried on:<br/>“Kenny never liked that I wanted to become an astronaut. Always on my back about sports or something to do ‘manly’,” Levi vents, actually reaching his hands up in the air, forming air quotes. “He flipped his lid when I told him the anything ‘manly’ I’d be doing would be <i>doing</i> a man.” </p><p>Levi let out a chuckle at his own joke, staring out at the stars proudly as he awaited Erwin’s response. He hadn’t meant to let it out, to tell Erwin any of it. Yet it felt so easy to talk to him, he never judged anything that came out of his mouth. Until now, apparently, as Erwin fell dead silent.</p><p>He tapped his foot impatiently, regret building up in his throat. He shouldn’t have said that. What did he expect from someone like Erwin? Tall, well-built, intelligent, career-orientated. He matched the pedestal that Kenny had always tried to force him towards. As Erwin took longer to respond, Levi started to prepare himself to get a backhanded compliment about ‘lying to him’ for never telling him he was gay. Or something pressing about the loss of his mother causing him to be gay. There was no fucking cause, he just <i>was</i>.</p><p>“You never told me you were gay,” Erwin finally responded, the tension between the two of them running as thick as butter.</p><p>“Yeah? So what? Do I owe you some fucking explanation about everything?” Levi snapped back, his face twisting in anger as he stared out at the stars, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>Erwin winced at the harshness of Levi’s voice, not expecting him to lash out towards him. He hadn’t meant it to be rude. He’d been at a loss for words and those had just tumbled out on accident. </p><p>“No, you don’t owe me an explanation. Explanations are for when you do something wrong,” Erwin replied calmly, reaching his hand out and resting it on Levi’s bicep gently, turning his head to look him in the eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with liking men.”</p><p>Levi blinked once, twice, three times, before turning towards Erwin. In three sentences, the argument in his throat that had been building up died. He’d never been outspoken about his sexuality in fear of rejection - only a few people knew his secret -, yet, he’d never bothered to entertain the idea of Erwin accepting him.</p><p>“You’re fucking with me,” Levi said in disbelief, unable to come up with anything else to say in response.</p><p>“I’m not. There is nothing wrong with being gay,” Erwin repeated calmly, rephrasing his statement with a gentle smile on his lips. </p><p>Levi had always found comfort in Erwin’s smiles. They drew him in, filling his heart with warmth as if his whole body was enveloped in the warmth that radiated off of him. Yet, he couldn’t find comfort today. What did he know about being gay? He didn’t have to validate his sexuality to anyone he told. He didn’t have to worry about someone finding out about his secret.</p><p>“That’s easy for you to say. You don’t have to explain your attraction to anyone at every turn,” Levi grumbled, glancing down at the sand to avoid Erwins gaze. </p><p>“Levi, do you remember when Hange asked for us to use they/them pronouns for them?” Erwin asked, his hand still resting on Levi’s bicep.</p><p>“Yeah? What about it?” Levi mutters. Of course, he remembered when Hange came out to him. They’d done so individually, taking everyone aside one by one rather than everyone at the same time. He told them that day, that he was gay. To his surprise, he received a hug and a pat on the back, and the two never spoke about it again - per Levi’s request.</p><p>“I always admired their confidence on that day.”</p><p>Out of everyone Levi knew, Erwin had the most confidence. He was always sure about himself, leading everyone with a just hand. Apart from when he lost his arm, he had become the beacon of hope for the Scouts. It forced Levi to look up, to stare him in the eyes.<br/>“You, admire their confidence? Why?” </p><p>Erwin took a deep breath, preparing himself to admit to Levi.<br/>“Because I’ve never been able to tell someone I like men,” Erwin stated, the words tumbling from his lips like spilt wine.</p><p>Levi stared back at him, searching his face through his helmet for any hint of insincerity. Yet, as he continued to look, he found none. </p><p>“Really?” was the only word that Levi managed to get out. It was too squeaky, to dry for his taste. </p><p>He felt too much like a teenager, standing at the edge of the street again, telling the girl who’d been stalking him, him begging to be her boyfriend, that he liked men. The nervous fear building up in his chest once more as he struggled to fight back the urge to tell Erwin his full truth.</p><p>Erwin nodded his head, pulling him closer by his bicep until he was flush against his chest. Levi froze up, unsure of what to do as his face pressed into Erwin’s chest. As he felt Erwin’s arms wrap around his back, holding him tightly, he couldn’t help and relax just a little. Reaching his arms around, he pulled Erwin closer. </p><p>Strangely, he found himself relaxing in Erwin’s arms, leaning into the hug. His eyes closed, allowing himself to be in the moment and accept what was happening. Erwin hadn’t told him all these years, despite the time they’d spent together. He really couldn’t hold it to him, he’d never told him either. Yet, it felt as if there was an air of closeness that wasn’t there before. </p><p>“Your mother would be proud of you,” Erwin stated, recalling the start of the conversation. Levi hadn’t even thought he’d been paying attention.</p><p>Behind his helmet, Levi smiled as tears built up in the corners of his eyes. A genuine, wide smile. The first time he’d smiled near someone in years. Perhaps, Mars would be better than a simple colony for the rest of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who ordered the Queer angst? <i>FYI; I am a Queer male writer</i>. I hope I did this justice.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>